Scars
by JustTurnOnTheLights
Summary: In the days following the final battle, people learn about the trio's lives, loves and friendship. Harry's body tells a story with scars from his many adventures. Ignores Epilogue, slight Ginny bashing, Fred lives! AU aspects. Trio Friendship, RW/HG HP/? T- for innuendo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Harry Potter; it was all J.K Rowling****'****s idea. **

AN: So to everyone who has clicked on this story, I'm giving you advance warning. This will be a very slow updating story. I'm lazy. I apologize. Also, I have no interest in making this a well written story. I'm a teenage girl writing a story for my amusement, there will be no depth to the characters. Take it at face value. We're pretending that nobody has any emotional problems, very few people died in the battle and Fred is alive. And Harry has scars from almost every adventure. Also Harry's not in love with Ginny and didn't date her, simply because I didn't feel like it. He dated a girl who I will mention later. Pretend the map part didn't happen; he left it to Neville instead. He saw his parents, the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the girl when he died. This story is mostly canon with AU aspects. If I don't mention it differently, assume it's canon.

"And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." Harry sighed. "If it's all the same to you professor, I want to go sleep for a week." Professor McGonagall smiled at the trio

"Of course Harry. The dormitories are open to students." Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry and turned to leave, Harry following when McGonagall called him back. "Thank you." Harry's mouth quirked up as he replied

"My pleasure, professor." Harry walked out the door to where Ron and Hermione were waiting at the top of the staircase. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione waist and Ron grabbed her hand as they started down the spiralling stairs.

"I'm bloody exhausted." Yawned Ron as he squeezed Hermione's hand. She blushed lightly and Harry smirked at her. "Straight to sleep for a week, then food, then visit Fred in the hospital wing." Harry jerked to a stop

"Fred's in the hospital wing? " Ron glanced at him, confused

"Where else would he be? A wall fell on him…" Ron trailed off as he realized the problem. "No, no Harry, Fred's fine. A healer from St. Mungo's healed him when they realised he was still breathing. His magic was keeping him alive. He gets out soon." Harry slumped in relief

"I thought he was dead. I'm glad that magic burst I gave him helped." Hermione gaped

"That was you?! Why did you give him magic?"

"Because there was a slight chance he was still alive and I wanted to help." Hermione sighed and squeezed his waist as he straightened up. They were walking through the debris filled halls at this point "Who did we lose?"

"Harry…" Hermione started

"I need to know 'Mione." She sighed

"We lost 8 order members, 3 teachers, 9 students and 10 people who had come to help. With Snape included that's 30 people. A lot of people looked worse than they actually were and they were healed easily once Madam Pomfrey. There are about 20 people in the hospital wing." Harry gazed forward, lost in his thoughts for a moment before speaking again

"I know about Remus, Tonks and Colin but anyone else I know?"

"Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle… Amos Diggory…Lavender Brown"

"Professor Vector and Professor Grubbly-Plank." Ron continued.

"Lavender and Colin were the only DA members we lost." Hermione smiled tiredly. Harry grinned crookedly back at her. They walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence, contemplating the price they had paid for peace. Still linked, they stepped through the open portrait hole for the first time in almost a year. Unwilling to let go of each other they walked up the boy's staircase to the 7th year dormitory where Neville, Dean and Seamus were already asleep. Ron fell into the bed closest to the door pulling Harry and Hermione with him.

"Thanks Merlin your okay." Hermione sniffled curling in to Harry's chest. "We thought you were dead. It was like we'd lost a brother." Harry kissed her forehead

"You are my family. And it will never be necessary again. It's over."

"It really is." Ron smiled sleepily. "We've done it." Harry laughed quietly, tucking Hermione's head into his chest. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and they fell asleep wrapped together. Harry slept without nightmares, finally free of the burden upon him.

Harry woke to the end of an argument

"Ginny! Get over yourself! It's not all about you. Harry didn't sacrifice himself for you, he did it for everyone. He's not in love with you." Hermione snapped.

"He is! I know it! Ron tell her!" Ron looked at her incredulously

"Ginny, first; what are you talking about? Secondly, Harry thinks of you like a sister. I'm sorry but it's true. You haven't even shown an interest in him since fourth year. You even had a boyfriend last year!" Ginny huffed in annoyance

"That's not important Ron! I want Harry now and he obviously wants me." Harry groaned, he did not want to deal with this now. He sat up and looked around. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and clean. Ginny was standing beside them in a revealing shirt and short skirt. She looked ridiculous. Harry could see Neville laughing behind Ginny.

"Ginny" Harry sighed " I'm sorry but I'm not attracted to you. You look like my mum and I think of you as a sister." Ginny looked shocked

"But I have red hair. All Potters fall in love with red-headed girls."

"Ginny, that was only my dad. My grandmother had black hair. I just don't like you like that."

"Fine! I'll find someone better" she sniffed, stomping out of the dormitory. Neville, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. Harry just looked confused.

"Did she really think I would just drop everything when she showed an interest in me? I thought she didn't like me anymore!" Hermione glanced at him

"She liked the idea of the 'boy who lived' since she was a kid. She's never really thought of you as Harry. You reinforced the hero image when you rescued her in 2nd year " Harry groaned again

"Is your family going to be okay with this Ron?"

"Oh yah, it's fine. Everyone except mum, maybe, knew that it wasn't going to happen. Once Fed and George met you, they pranked anyone who called you the boy who lived and not Harry. Even Ginny. Nobody even thought it was a possibility." Harry relaxed back into the bed.

"Come on Harry. You need to get up." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled "We've been asleep for 2 days. Mrs. Weasley wants everyone in the hospital wing for when Fred gets out." Harry stood up stretching beside the now standing Ron.

"Mate, when did you grow?" Harry glanced over at Ron noticing he was only an inch or two shorter,

"I have no idea. Late growth spurt I guess."

"No kidding" Ron snorted "We thought you were going to be a scrawny git forever." Harry slapped him upside the head as he walked to the bathroom. There was a pile of fresh towels beside the shower stalls. He grabbed one and started stripping of his dusty and ripped clothing, not really noticing the cuts and bruises until he stepped under the hot shower spray.

"Merlin's balls." He yelped as hot water sprayed into fresh cuts. He quickly turned the heat down to a manageable level, revelling in his first real shower in ages. When he finally felt clean, he towelled off and stepped out of the stall. Realizing he had no clothing he walked back out into the dormitory with the towel wrapped around his hips.

"'Mione, do you have any clothes-"Harry was cut off by Neville exclamation

"Harry, what happened to you!?" Harry glanced down at his chest where a long straight gash stretched from his left shoulder to almost his belly button.

"Must have been where Tom hit me with the AK." Harry mused as Hermione bustled over to look at it. "Hermione it's fine. I'll just get Madam Pomfrey to check it when we go see Fred." Hermione grumbled but agreed handing Harry a pair of old jeans, boxers and a white button down. Harry eyed them before pulling out his phoenix wand and enlarging them to what he thought was the right size.

"So you actually survived the killing curse again?" Neville looked amazed. Harry glanced over at him as he pulled on the jeans

"Meh. Not nearly as cool as you cutting off Nagini's head." Ron choked on the food a house elf had dropped off. Neville pounded him on the back absent mindedly

"You think so?" He grinned. Harry grinned back after buttoning the shirt.

"Definitely Nev, all the girls will be after you now." Neville paled as Harry laughed "Who was it you liked last year? Hannah Abbott right? You should go after her."

"I did. We started dating last year." Neville said proudly

"Good for you Neville" Hermione said sincerely "Hannah is very nice." Harry sat down beside her and dug into the food. For awhile the only sounds were the four of them eating before Neville stood up

"I have to go see Gran. I told her I'd meet her in the great hall. It was nice seeing you all." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway." Thanks guys." He left before they could answer. They finished eating and checked the clock on the wall. It was almost 2 in the afternoon.

"Damn it. Mum wanted us there for 1:30. She's going to kill us!" They ran out of the dormitory and out the portrait hole, shocking the people gathered in the common room. As they ran Harry kept tugging at his pants

"Hermione can you shrink these. I enlarged them too much." Hermione glanced at Harry's jeans which were slung low over his hips and flushed before turning away "They're fine Harry. Just leave them." Harry looked at her weird but shrugged it off as they came to a halt outside the hospital wing. Together they straightened their rumpled clothing, Harry still tugging vainly at his pants. They braced themselves and pushed open the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Pity me.

AN: So... this is an exciting and unexpected update. 131 views! Thanks to lealover1, sunnyskies07, NazChick, junebug2 and 917brat for following, favoriting and generally acknowledging that this story exists! Kudos! As I have said before, I'm lazy, expect slow updates. This is a fluke. I am aware this chapter is way longer, but this will happen. I write until I find an appropriate place to stop. Feel free to give suggestions, there isn't a set plan for this story. On that note, expect an new story! My brother is big on the story plan so he's giving me one and then I'll write the story and post it. So... after that shameless self/family promotion, enjoy the chapter! Read and review? I want to know what people think. Maybe. Let's avoid the insults. 3

"Ronald! Hermione! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked from the gathering of people in the far corner "Where have you been! Ronald I said 1:30!" She bustled around hugging all of them tightly before backing up to continue her lecture. Harry looked at Hermione apologetically, her eyes widened in betrayal as Harry opened his mouth

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. We were caught up because these two were discussing their relationship. They didn't know how to tell you." Ron glared at Harry as Mrs. Weasley grabbed the two of them and pulled them off to the side, shrieking in delight. Harry smiled sheepishly as he walked over to the chuckling Weasleys

"That was cruel Harry-kins" laughed George from the hospital bed.

"Thanks George."

"What are you talking about" said the standing twin "I'm George and he's Fred. Really you call yourself our brother." Harry laughed, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest.

"No I'm sure that Fred is standing. I'm also sure Madam Pomfrey will figure it out and that won't be pretty." Both the twins paled and switched places quickly. Mr. Weasley laughed at them.

"Ah, yes Poppy is protective of her patients. Harry, how can you tell them apart anyways? I'm ashamed to say I've never been able to." Harry shrugged

"Trade secret, I'm afraid."

"Mum! Harry turned down Ginny!" Ron yelped. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Harry who mouthed sorry and smiled innocently.

"That's his choice Ron. They weren't meant to be. You two however..." She turned back to the new couple. Ron gaped at Harry who glared and mouthed I will end you. Ron, to Harry's amusement, paled slightly. Charlie coughed from behind him, smirking once Harry turned around.

"You get away with everything don't you?" Charlie smiled, unperturbed at Rons comment. "With that innocent smile." Harry laughed a smirked lightly.

"You wouldn't believe the things-"

"He got up to at school. Such a rebellious young boy-"

"So cunning and quick-"

"You think so Gred?"

" I know so Forge."

"What kind of things did they do at school?" Bill was curious now "I can't have been as bad as breaking into Gringotts." Charlie gaped at Harry who looked up at the ceiling whistling

"You broke into Gringotts!?" Charlie exclaimed catching Mrs. Weasley attention. She hurried over dragging Ron and Hermione by their linked hands

"Yah, there's a blind dragon flying around somewhere Charlie. We used it to fly out." Ron chuckled as the Weasley family gaped at the trio, speechless. Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"It was for a good cause!"

"Oh we know dear." reassured Mrs. Weasley, "But it is a surprise. Nobody has ever broken into Gringotts before."

"Oh no. Voldemort broke in my first year, he just didn't get what he wanted. Me and Hagrid had already taken it out." Harry was treated to another sight of speechless Weasleys.

"Harry… were you three involved in everything that happened?" Fleur asked, confused. "I know about the Tournament, but everything else?" The trio glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Pretty much." Ron smirked at Harry as they started their commentary

"There was first year with the Philosopher's stone. And second year with the Chamber of Secrets-"

"Don't forget everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin for awhile there."

"Then you know, Sirius broke out of prison to get to Harry."

"Well we thought he was an insane murderer trying to kill me but he turned out to be my godfather and generally... not insane."

"Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament and Voldie returned."

"Ron you said Voldie! Progress! And you were a prat fourth year 'I reckon someone's trying to do you in'" Harry mimicked Rons voice "of course someone was trying to kill me. Happens every year!"

"I apologized for that." Ron grumbled

"Not really Ron." Hermione cut in amused

"Hush 'Mione." Hermione laughed "Fifth year was the visions and DA and battle at the ministry."

"Those visions hurt. Always felt like my scar was burning through my head. Hurt more than a crucio when Tom was near." The Weasleys were watching amused and confused as Harry and Ron spoke over each other, sounding eerily like Fred and George.

"Did it really? That's sucks, mate." Ron said sympathetically, ignoring the giggles from Hermione. "Sixth year was when Dumbledore was giving you lessons and Malfoy kept trying to kill Dumbledore. Still can't believe the saved the arse hole." Harry shook his head

"Couldn't leave him there to burn. And I told everyone it was Malfoy but nobody believed me."

"Probably because every time something happens you're there Harry." Harry and Ron gazed at each other before nodding decisively.

"That's definitely it."

"Can't believe we didn't see it before."

"Are they always like that?" Mr. Weasley whispered to Hermione who laughed again

"All the time. They sound like you two" she directed at the twins "when they really get going."

"We sound like that?" they muttered together

"No wonder everyone gets mad. I can barely keep up and I know which one is which."

"Not going to stop though, right Forge?"

"Course not my dear Gred." Hermione was giggling uncontrollably now as she tried to keep of with both conversations. Percy just looked helplessly confused and rather uncomfortable. Ron's voice broke back into the conversation

"We didn't even get a seventh year. Too busy hunting down horcruxs." Bill gasped, the only one to recognize the word. Ron and Harry heard him and turned back to the family looking rather sheepish.

"Horcruxs are objects in which someone places a bit of their soul, after splitting it with murder. It will keep them alive forever. Voldemort made seven, which is why we were gone a year." Hermione explained quietly. Everyone looked stricken but before they could comment Harry interrupted

"Its not important now. They're all gone and Voldemort is dead for good. The wars over." They were silent for a moment when they heard Peeves singing in the distance

"Now Voldies gone mouldy so lets have some fun!" The trio burst into laughter along with Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. Percy and Mrs. Weasley looked mildly disapproving while Mr. Weasley just smiled genially. Percy opened his mouth but before he could talk Madam Pomfrey came rushing over. She started waving her wand over Fred

"Very good Mr. Weasley. It would be better if you stopped getting out of bed." Fred looked stricken "Just stay there for an moment so the potions can kick in, then you can leave. Now Mr. Potter." she spun to Harry who paled. "I have yet to treat you and I know you're injured somewhere. Sit down, your bed is open." she gestured to the bed beside Fred in the corner. As Harry sat down, everyone noticed a small plaque on the headboard which read _Harry Potter 1991-1998. _George scowled

"Why didn't we get plaques?" Madam Pomfrey scoffed

"Mr. Potter comes in at least three times a year, plus quidditch injuries. He deserves it." George glanced at Harry in surprise, who shrugged and mouthed adventures at him. Madam Pomfrey sent a diagnostic charm at Harry, scowling when she got the results "Shirt and pants off Mr. Potter." Harry sighed but complied, leaving him standing in green boxers. Harry was covered in small cuts and bruises that were dwarfed by the gash across his chest. When he turned to put his clothing on the bed he had gouges about the size of a sickle scattered across his right side.

"What happened to you?" gasped Bill. Harry looked over his shoulders at the gouges and shrugged, wincing as it pulled at his cuts.

"The blasting charm that knocked the wall on Fred got me on the way by."

"But" Percy stuttered "You helped me drag Fred out of the corridor. It can't have happened then."

"Percy we were in the middle of a battle. I thought Fred had died. I wasn't about to stop because some curse ripped some skin out." Percy mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Hermione glanced over at Fleur who was looking at the ceiling and flushing lightly.

"He is very handsome." Fleur whispered when she noticed Hermione. Hermione glanced back at Harry whose injuries did nothing to hide the tanned muscle tone. Harry was skinny but covered in a layer of muscle from quidditch and duelling. Harry had wandered around shirtless a lot, but Hermione never really got used to it. Hermione flushed too, and scowled when Charlie winked at her and Fleur.

"Sit. Sit." Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry down. The Weasleys spread their circle to encompass both Harry and Fred's beds. Madam Pomfrey started in on Harry, pouring potions over the gouges and waving her wand over the smaller cuts, bruises and burns. When she got to the gash she froze. "I don't know how to heal this." she said incredulously

"Don't worry about it. That where the killing curse hit." Madam Pomfrey froze, glancing up at Harry's faded lightning scar but shook it off. She poured a runny green potion into it and watched in satisfaction as it began to close.

"The gash and the wounds on your side will both scar lightly, a silvery color most likely but the rest will be fine." She waved her wand and bandages wrapped their way around Harry chest covering the potion coated wounds. "You'll need to stay here. Mr. Weasley, I'll tell you when you can leave." she bustled off to a bed in the far corner as Harry sat up and scowled at her.

"Of course I have to stay here. When have I ever gone here for less then an overnight stay." The Weasley laughed. Charlie, who was standing nest to George saw something on Harry's right arm. He walked over and grabbed it examining the old scar on his forearm.

"What is this from? It looks like a dragon tooth puncture but its too big." turning over Harry's arm he realized it had gone all the way through Harry's arm. "That must have hurt." Harry chuckled

"No the dragon got my shoulder." he gestured the three parallel scars curving around his left shoulder blade. "That's from a basilisk." Charlie jerked back in shock. Everyone stopped their conversations to stare at Harry, who shifted awkwardly.

"Harry, how is that possible." Mr. Weasley asked.

"The Slytherin monster was a basilisk that one of Voldemort's horcruxs was controlling. When me and Ron went to rescue Ginny, I had to fight it. I stabbed Gryffindor's sword through it's mouth but the tooth went through my arm." Harry shrugged like it was no big deal. The Weasleys kept staring.

"How are you not dead?" exclaimed Bill

"Fawkes cried on my arm. I used the fang to stab the diary and carried Ginny until she woke up." Harry was feeling uncomfortable under the awed stares so he tried to change the subject "So, where'd Mrs. Weasley go?" Hermione smiled at him, she knew he hated being the center of attention

"She went to find Ginny. She doesn't want Ginny being pushy, when we get lunch, especially since your dating-"

"Hush Hermione!" Harry interrupted her, flushing as Fred and George whistled.

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Can't be ickle Gin-Gin-"

"Who is good enough for the chosen one-"

"The-boy-who-lived-to-destroy-Voldemort"

"Our saviour"

"Our financial backer"

"Our-"

"Fred, George! Shut up!" Harry said flushing. Once again trying to shift attention off himself he said "You weren't supposed to mention the money!" Fred and George groaned

"Oops"

"Accident"

"We're sorry old buddy-"

"Old friend, old pal." Harry laughed at their antics, happy he had brought their attention away from his girlfriend.

"What money" asked Fleur curiously

"You're their financial backer?" gasped Percy. Harry looked at him coolly

"Don't worry, they're safe from my attention seeking tendencies and dangerous antics." Percy winced

"I see you read the letter." Ron snorted

"I read it to him before I ripped it into confetti and threw it into the fire." Percy flushed

"I apologize. I thought the ministry knew what they were doing." Harry looked at Percy

"It's fine. However if you do it again" Harry let loose a cruel smirk "We're going to have a problem." Percy flinched back and paled and Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. Charlie whistled

"You are a scary person when you want to mate" Ron laughed

"Maybe that's why people keep thinking you're evil."

"Maybe" Harry mused.

"What were you saying about money Fred, George?" asked Mr. Weasley steering the conversation back in line.

"Harry gave us all his Triwizard winnings-"

"1000 galleons-"

"Threatened to throw it out if we didn't take it."

"Said the world would need some laughter."

"You threatened to throw it out?" Ron yelped "You said you just gave it to them!" Harry laughed as Hermione slapped Ron

"Don't be a prat Ronald. It ended the same way. Its not important now." Ron rubbed his shoulder, pouting. He was opening his mouth to argue when Madam Pomfrey pushed her way by again. She waved her wand over Fred again before telling him he was free to go. As Fred leapt out of the bed gleefully, she turned to Harry

"You however, need to stay."

"Why?" Harry grumbled

"Because I want you to." Harry scowled as she walked away. The Weasley turned to him

"We'll stay here with you. No need for us to leave." Harry shook his head, taking out his wand

"No need" he said, waving his wand in a complicated motion "I altered the monitoring wards around the bed so they'll say I'm here." Bill looked shocked

"Altering wards is mid-level ward breaking! How do you know how?" Harry pulled on his pants as he answered

"I learned them ages ago. Madam Pomfrey always keeps me here way longer then necessary. So I started breaking the wards and sneaking in what… fourth year? Probably fourth year. Before that I just silenced the alarms in her office and ran when she wasn't looking." He buttoned up the shirt and rolled up the sleeves, leaving scars and bandages poking out from the shirt. "Lets go before she looks." The Weasleys walked quickly to the door. They were just turning out of the corridor when the heard Madam Pomfrey yell in annoyance from down the hall. The trio glanced at each other before sprinting down the hallway, laughing as the Weasley created an accidental barrier between Harry and Madam Pomfrey. She stopped trying when their footsteps faded

"They always do that. I really should be used to it." She sighed and jogged back into hospital wing as the Weasleys broke into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Update! 629 views! Thanks to Aquila Lestrange, fco ala, Illmill123, Crazy Horse Nae, DracoInfernus, adurna-reader, Sakura Lisel, Lady Night-Owl, lc1831, Grim Sinistre, jaunger, ShadowKit12, FlurryXxLoveXx, , Penny is wise and Padfootette for following and favoriting the story and me! I do a fangirl squee everytime I get an email.

917brat- Thanks! I'll post a quickly as I can write!

Imill123- Yah, as much as I love Harry, Ginny and Harry together never do it for me. As for Bill... well the trio's job's will come up later but they won't be working for the ministry. Thanks for the lovely review.

Cassandra30- Thank you!

Penny is wise- I find in a lot of fanfics I've read, Harry, Ron and Hermione are really serious. I just wanted to show them acting like teenagers- teenagers who went through a war, but still teenagers. They've been friends for years, I think they would still be having fun as long as they were together. Thanks for reviewing!

So guys, this is where the Ginny bashing comes in. It was an accident, she just popped up and started being dumb. If you want to avoid it, stop reading as soon as they mention Ginny. This is just how I felt like writing Ginny-I'm sorry to anyone who loves her.

I've decided this story will be around 6 chapters- more if people give me something they want me to write about. Feel free to review! Just avoid the flames please. If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

The trio's laughter faded as they came to a halt outside the Great Hall doors. Glancing at each other warily, they braced themselves and pushed their way into the Great Hall. The doors smashed against the walls and they winced collectively as the crowd of fighters, healers and family spun at the noise. Harry was proud to see that the DA's wand were out. There was a beat of silence before

"IT'S HARRY POT-"

"RON WEASL-"

"-IONE GRANGER!" The crowd surged forward in a wave of screams, cheers, tears and thanks. The words were a blur.

"Thank you, Thank you-"

"How? How di-"

"Where were-"

"-Saved us-"

"-Destroyed him-"

"Its over. Its finally-" Eventually they heard a voice yell

"Leave 'em alone! They get it! Now let 'em sit down and eat!" The crowd finally dispersed, leaving the trio in the middle of the great hall. Hagrid shoved his way through the remaining well wishers and swept Harry, Ron and Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "You did well." His black eyes twinkled joyfully as he surveyed the three. His smiled widened when he noticed Ron and Hermione's linked hands "You two finally got together! Took you 'nough time. 'Arry used to come down for tea and complain 'bout you two. Something 'bout UST." Harry flushed when Hermione glared at him. Ron didn't understand the muggle reference.

"You should talk Harry. What about you and L-"

"Hermione! Don't mention that here!" he gestured to the eavesdropping people around them. "Besides." He said primly "We never had any UST. She is not shy. Or uncomfortable. Ever." He winked at Ron who still looked confused

"Unresolved Sexual Tension" Hermione whispered to him, flushing. The tips of Ron's ears turned red but he grinned at Harry.

"Nice mate!" Hagrid laughed when Hermione glared and stared muttering about men under her breath.

"She's not a shy one no." He chuckled "Anyways 'Arry, I've been given a room 'till they rebuild my cottage. It burned down. Again." Hagrid sighed You three come visit me when its fixed." Hagrid slapped Harry on the back, knocking him into the passing Dean Thomas and left.

"Sorry Dean." Harry brushed himself off "Hagrid forgets he's half giant sometimes." Dean laughed

"Not a problem Harry. I was actually coming over to say thanks for, well, the obvious and for rescuing us from the basement."

"That was technically Dobby-"

"Well with the amount of magic Ollivander said you were pouring into the wards, I don't doubt you would have gotten us out anyways." He laughed again at Harry's shocked face and turned to Hermione. 'Are you okay?" Hermione nodded shakily as Ron wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders

"Fleur treated me with anti-cruciatus potions when we got to Shell-Cottage." Dean nodded

"Just wanted to say thanks. Captain." He saluted Harry who sighed.

"I thought I had got the DA to stop doing that." Ron laughed

"Nah, we just did it when you weren't in the room. We would have done it all the time but the younger kids thought you had eyes in the back of your head." Harry opened his mouth to argue when he heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from across the room. She was sitting at Hufflepuff table with a sulking Ginny, who was now wearing a large Weasley™ sweater covering her to her knees. Hermione choked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Your mother must have been furious to see Ginny dressed like she was." They slowly made their way through the crowd to sit down across from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who scowled at Ron and Hermione but leaned forward, trying to flash her non-existent cleavage at Harry. She had obviously changed her mind about finding a better man.

"Hey Harry" she purred. Harry looked at Hermione incredulously, who shrugged. She didn't understand Ginny either. "You look very…handsome." Harry shifted awkwardly

"Thanks Ginny but why are you-" Ginny cut him off with what she thought was a sultry laugh. Ron choked on the sandwich he was shoving down his gullet.

"Oh Harry, you joker. I realized when I was fighting-"

"Ginny you weren't in the battle. Mum picked you up from Aunt Muriel's yesterday." Ron cut in but Ginny ignored him

"That we are perfect together and I'm glad you agree. Have you told Mum we're dating yet?" Ron choked on his pumpkin juice this time but Mrs. Weasley got there first.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Stop that! I don't know what's going on with you but you need to stop throwing yourself at Harry!" Ginny jerked back in surprise "He already told me that you aren't dating, don't lie! We need to have a serious conversation about how a young lady should act!" Ginny was spluttering in indignation. Ron was looking at his mother like he'd never seen her before

"Who are you and what have you done with my Mum? First you're fine that Ginny and Harry aren't dating then you tell off Ginny when she tries again!" Mrs. Weasley frowned at Ron

"I'm not okay with a daughter of mine walking around dressed like that or trying to force Harry into a relationship when he's clearly dating someone else." Harry, who had started to eat choked on his sandwich. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, trying to hide it in Rons shoulder.

"How… how do you know." Harry tried to clear out his throat

"Oh, dearie it's quite obvious. I don't know who, but you will tell me." She fixed Harry with a stern glare "But not in here where everyone can hear you."

"What do you mean you're dating someone." growled Ginny "We're supposed to be together. It's Hermione isn't it." She looked over at the breathless Hermione who burst into another fit of giggles

"Ginny, I'm dating Hermione." Ron chuckled at Harry's disgruntled face.

"Then who are you dating? She's surely not important." Ginny sniffed haughtily. "Probably just a quick shag which is why you won't date me." Harry's back straightened as he glared down at Ginny, his eyes gleaming darkly

"Ohhh, Mum, you might want to plug your ears. This won't be pretty. You do not insult Harry's girlfriend." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry's tight features and nodded, waving a deafening charm over herself.

"First, I do not date for quick shags, which is why I'm not interested in you. The school broom, everyone gets a ride." Harry hissed viciously. Hermione was cheering Harry on quietly and Ron was pointedly ignoring anything to do with Ginny's sex life. "I'm dating her because she important to me. To put it simply for you to understand, I. Love. Her. And she knows that. We've been dating since December of 6th year." Ginny opened her mouth

"You love me!"

"I would love to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. I do not love you. I do not want you. I will never want you. It would be like fucking an uglier version of my mother." Ginny face was paling dramatically and Ron, who had put up with Ginny's obsessive attitude for years, was grinning. Harry had used that insult on both him and Hermione before when they were being stupid. Ginny opened her mouth to argue again

"But-"

"Are you always this stupid or are you just making an effort today?" Ginny continued valiantly

"You can't have dated someone, I would have noticed-"

"Do you get an empty feeling in your skull? Shut up! I don't want you. You didn't notice because we didn't want to notice. Now leave. Go fuck some guy in a broom closet and realize that as much as you pretend in your imaginary little world. I. Do not. Want. You. I much prefer my girlfriend. Who, I must say, is a better shag then you could ever wish to be" Ginny finally seemed to understand and rushed out of the room, brushing past the rest of her family who were walking over. "I think I should feel bad."

"Do you?" Hermione laughed as the Weasleys sat down and Mrs. Weasley took off the charm.

"Nah. Not a whit."

"What did we miss?" asked Charlie as everyone dug into their food

"Harry just ripped into Ginny for calling his girlfriend a whore." half the Weasley choked and Hermione burst out giggling again.

"Does every male do that? That's the fourth time today."

"You did what?" was a collective exclamation. Half of Hufflepuff table was looking at them by this point. Harry sighed and pulled out his wand

"_Muffliato" _he pocketed his wand and looked around at the Weasleys. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley looked supportive but the rest looked half angry, half confused, "I told Ginny off for first implying to your mother that we were dating, then for calling my real girlfriend a quick shag. She insisted repeatedly that I must be in love with her. I didn't insult her until she kept talking."

"He called her the school broomstick, said she was an uglier version of his mother, asked if her skull felt empty, mentioned how far her head was up her ass and said he would never want her and said his girlfriend was a better shag then she could every be." Hermione whispered to Fleur who burst out laughing

"I've been wanting to say something like that forever. She was always telling me I was a whore and wasn't worthy of Bill. That I was obviously using my Veela power to ensnare 'im." Fleur whispered back, but not quietly enough

"Did she really Fleur?" Percy asked curiously "Ginny said you were a whore?" Bill growled, realizing his baby sister was not as innocent or as nice as he thought she was.

"We need to have a talk with ickle Gin-Gin" said Fred. He knew how hard the Veela allure was to control- he and George had researched it. "It's not your fault that you're part Veela." Mr. Weasley frowned as well

"That doesn't sound like Ginny…"

"Sorry Mr. Weasley," Hermione cut in "But that is how Ginny acts. She's always been like that. She was horrible to me in fourth year because Rita Skeeter made up that story about me dating Harry." Mrs. Weasley flushed at the reminder, she had sent Hermione the smallest chocolate egg because she had believed the Daily Prophet.

"That year was horrible… 'eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past' what utter bullshit." Harry snorted

"Wouldn't your fifth year have been worse?" asked Charlie curiously "I heard about the papers- saying you were a nutter and whatnot" Harry looked contemplative

"Fifth year was bad for a few months but we formed the DA so I had something to do. Other then detentions. The quidditch ban sucked though."

"Quidditch ban?" Charlie looked horrified. Harry remembered that Charlie was the old Gryffindor seeker.

"Hmm? Yah, Umbitch banned the twins and I from Quidditch after George and I beat up Malfoy."

"You did what?!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. Harry was glad his charm was still up.

"He insulted you mum! And Harry's mum! And the burrow! The git was asking for it!" George cried indignantly

"I just wish I'd gotten more than one good punch in." sighed Harry wistfully

"I didn't get to punch him at all" Fred said darkly "And I got banned anyways! I was a risk apparently." Charlie spluttered but Ron cut him off

"What do you mean, only one punch! You and George were taking turns punching him in the chest!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looked scandalised

"I only got one face shot. Broke his jaw." Harry grinned triumphantly. Fred and George snickered. Fleur smiled as well, Malfoy had followed her around when she was at Hogwarts, blathering on about his father and how she was the only girl worthy enough for the "prestigious" Malfoy family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm hoping for Harry Potter as a Christmas present. I sent a letter to Santa and everything. It's September so he'll have lots of time.

AN: So, its been awhile. Usually I finish the nest chapter before I post but my sister (the monster, blame her for all of this) pressured me into posting ;) Then my Grandparents came and I didn't write. And then school started and I didn't write. I pretty much just didn't write. Whoops. Anyways, the fourth chapter for your viewing pleasure. I'm not to happy with this one, it was hard to get back into the swing of things. But hopefully, the next one will be better. At this point two more chapters can be expected, unless someone give me a genius idea that needs a chapter. Read and review but avoid the flames, it doesn't teach me anything. Another warning, this is for fun. This is AU. Mostly. If I don't say anything about either assume its canon or ask me. There is (was) Ginny bashing. That is now over. No more bashing. I am aware of who Ginny was written, I just took the worst and the possible character flaws and magnified them. She could be obsessed with Harry, she thinks he's this big hero and she's been dreaming about him for years. Add a traumatizing experience in which he saves her and poof! Fanfiction obsession stories.

- Thanks! Sometimes I hate Ginny and sometimes she's okay (but never great for me) it really depends on who's story i'm reading. Yes, Harry grew some balls, in my brain he's awesome. Always. I refuse to see wrong about Harry.

917brat- You reviewed again! Je t'adore! Thanks you so much! Not giving anything more away but it happens next chapter!

Penny is wise- YAY! You're back too! Je t'adore aussi! And its a secret till next chapter!

AlphaOmega314- Thanks!

islahughesxox- Thanks you for reviewing however I did warn you about the Ginny bashing multiple times. I took character flaws and magnified them insanely. Just my point of view. Also I feel that 'Mione is a valiod nickname. It might sound stupid (to you) but they've been friends for 7ish years, stupid nicknames are probably a given. I called a friend Laury-poo.

Becky- Thanks for reviewing, I've never actually seen Jerry Springer but you're entitled to your opinion.

Thanks to- carrico, , Luckygirl1291, ribbonwinx60, saris305, DarthGranola, WLMNA, Kirdian05, AlphaOmega314, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, MagicAndDemons4ever, HP MY LIFE and PurpleGoddess9 for loving me :)

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione finished their food and stood as a group. Harry finally cancelled the silencing charm and the babble of the Great Hall rushed back in. Charlie glanced at his wristwatch

"It's a little past 4 now. The younger students are coming back in an hour or so to help with the cleanup. We have a bit of free time before we have to help." Harry nodded as he stretched

"I wish I could go fly but my broom got blown up."

"Blown up?" chorused the twins "What did you do?"

"When we did the 7 Potter escape in July. Hagrid and I we're attacked by 3 Death-Eaters. Remember how I was in the sidecar?" Ron snickered and Harry glared at him "Anyways, I had to blow up the sidecar. My firebolt and Hedwig were in it." Harry looked sad for a moment but shook himself out of it. "I blew up a deatheater at the same time so it was worth it." Everyone stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, sidestepping well wishers and the odd star struck witch. Once they were in the Front Hall they paused, unsure of where to go.

"We could go to the Room of Requirement." Hermione piped up

"The what?" Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie asked simultaneously. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur looked interested as well

"We found it fifth year." Ron answered "It would be easier just to show you." The older Weasleys were intrigued and followed the Trio through secret passages the didn't know existed. The twins didn't even recognize a few

"When did you find these-'

"Passages? We thought we had-"

"Found all of them!" Fred and Georges said, honestly confused. Harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other

"We spent a lot of time out after hours." Ron said shrugging. Everyone glanced at Hermione in shock

"It wasn't like we were pranking people!" Hermione said defensively "Well, most of the time." Fred and George looked dumbstruck

"You were the ones who kept hexing Snapes things!"

"So he would turn red and gold-"

"Or pink!"

"We thought you were innocent! You three were evil little firsties!" Bill leaned around Charlie to look at the trio incredulously

"You hexed Snape in your first year! Why?"

"Well in first year we thought he tried to kill me, so Hermione lit him on fire." Everyone spluttered as Hermione smacked Harry

"It wasn't like that! It was a distraction!" Harry chuckled, his eyes glittering mischievously

"So we thought he was evil. Really, all of our pranks were distractions. We thought he was trying to steal the Philosophers stone so we got in his way-" Ron cut Harry off

"Now that I think about it was really convenient that we used Quirrell as a practice dummy, since he was the really evil one." Harry snorted but continued

"We would practice the charms on Quirrell, then hex the potion bottles that people handed in for classwork, because he had to touch them." George gasped

"That's genius!" but Harry ignored him

"The pranks got more elaborate as we got older. By the time we were 15, Hermione had read almost everything in the library- she was our information. Ron was strategic- he planned everything so we wouldn't get caught and I was the muscle." Hermione and Ron both smacked Harry

"Shut up mate!" Ron snorted. Hermione took over the story

"That was it in the most basic sense but it was really much more complicated. Harry is very good at magic- warding and defence in particular- and in pattern based subjects like Runes, Arithmancy and different languages. How many is it now Harry?" She asked

"9" Harry grunted. "I can speak English, French, Spanish, German, Dutch, Latin, Mermish, Gobblygook and Faerie. I can read ancient Egyptian, Arabic and Chinese. I'm learning Greek now." The Weasleys gaped again but Hermione kept talking

"After the issue with the troll in 1st year, Ron became very good at charms and in defence once Harry taught him. He also excelled in Care of Magical creatures." Charlie looked proud and Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to go hug Ron but retrained herself " I am rather good at Transfiguration-"

"Bloody amazing you mean" Hermione flushed

"And I know a lot of spells and spell theory-"

"All of them" Harry cut in

"Anyway! So we would plan everything in an old classroom we found first year and some of the more complicated ones would take hours, so they would happen in the middle of the night. Add that to all of our… "adventures" we spent a lot of time out after curfew." Ron took over the story

"We would actually sleep in shifts in the classroom after Harry figured out how to ward it. We'll show it to you later. But sometimes Filch would be out close to us and we couldn't go back without bringing him right to it. So the secret passages became important. We spent more time out at night than in so we found lots. We actually saw you two a few times." He said to the twins "But we didn't say anything since we were usually doing something." The group came out behind a tapestry and walked down the hall. When they stopped the older Weasleys glanced around but saw nothing except a tapestry of dancing trolls. Mr. Weasley opened his mouth but shut it once Hermione started walking up and down the hall. After three passes, an ornate door shimmered into existence on the wall. Harry, Ron and the Twins grinned at the rest of the Weasleys and stepped inside, everyone following them

"Wow." said Percy. The room was open and comfortable with high windows and soft couches. Fleur thought it need a nice rug and then it would be perfect To her surprise, a large floor rug appeared underneath them. Harry grinned at them but let the twins explain

"This room gives you whatever you want!"

"Just think hard and it appears!"

"Perfect for illegal rebellions and parties!"

"Bring all your loved ones!"

"Buy it today!" Hermione laughed and gave a basic explanation before the family sunk into the couches and chairs.

"You keep mentioning a rebellion…" Mr. Weasley trailed off curiously

"Oh that was these three." Fred gestured at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "In our 7th year-"

"Their 5th-"

"They created this club-"

"The DA"

"Dumbledore's Army-"

"Where Harry taught us defence, because Umbridge was horrid and taught us nothing"

"'ow big was this club?" Fleur asked

"There were 26 plus us" Ron piped up "But one betrayed us and her best friend supported her so when we re-formed we didn't include her. We gained a few members in 6th year but otherwise it stayed the same."

"Harry taught 26 kids defence. When he was 15." Charlie said flatly, but was ignored when Mrs. Weasley started speaking

"What do you mean re-formed dear?"

"Umbridge knew we were doing something so when Edgecombe snitched on us" Hermione and Harry snickered meanly "She stormed our meeting. Harry got everyone except himself out in time." Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a disapproving look " But Umbitch got the list of members. Dumbledore took the fall." Mr. Weasley jerked up

"That was why he got sacked!"

"Oh yah." Harry grimaced "After he left I managed to convince Umbridge and Fudge that the students on the list were there because they were scared of Dumbledore and I. I got so many detentions."

"You still have the scars from those don't you?" George asked curiously "I only had 4 detentions so mine faded pretty quickly. You had hundreds!" Harry sighed and stuck out his hand. The words _I must not tell lies _stretched across the back of his hand in Harry's crooked scrawl. He then turned his arm over so they could see the words carved into his forearm _I will not rebel against the ministry _Mr. Weasley looked furious and turned to Ron, Fred and George

"She made you use a blood quill?!" The entire Weasley clan looked furious

"Those are class 2 dark objects" yelped Percy. The younger Weasleys, Harry and Hermione shrugged

"Mine said _I will not question the ministry _but it faded" Hermione said

"Ours said _We will not embarrass ministry officials. _They're gone too." Everyone glanced at Ron

"Mine said _I will not support Dumbledore or Harry Potter._ But I only had one detention, same as 'Mione. Harry hexed Umbridge so she would leave the rest of us alone."

"Harry's are the only ones that scarred." Hermione sighed "He would come back from 5 hour detentions with his forearm bleeding and teach the DA like nothing had happened. That was when we started calling him captain or general. He was teaching us how to survive the war, despite the amount of pain he was in. The DA would have and still will follow him everywhere." Harry groaned

"I wish they wouldn't do that"

"Shut up Harry." Ron said without heat

"Everyone got tattoos!" Harry scowled as Ron, Hermione and the twins laughed. The four stood up and pulled down their left sleeves. The twins tattoo said in neat block script **DA: Weasley Twins- Research and Development.** Hermione's said **DA: Hermione Granger- Lieutenant, Research Expert**, and Ron's was **DA: Ronald Weasley- Lieutenant, Tactics Expert** the Weasleys looked stunned-again.

"Hermione owled us with the idea and we sent it out to everyone in the DA who had graduated. When there was a Hogsmeade visit we hired a person and rented a room for everyone to get them done. Then Hermione kidnapped Harry and forced him to get one." Charlie looked curiously at Harry who sighed again. He pulled down his sleeve showing **DA: Harry Potter- Captain, Language Expert, Chief Warder**

"We started the ranks at Captain because Harry refused to be called General. Everyone in the DA got a tattoo." Harry randomly chuckled, earning confused stared from Ron and Hermione

"I was just remembering Seamus's. It said explosives specialist." Ron and Hermione laughed, remembering Seamus's many explosive mistakes in class.

"I actually got the idea from the dark marks? Hermione said sheepishly "As horrible as they are, it's a genius piece of magic. I found the spell that Voldemort had altered in the restricted section. It was originally just a warning- it got hot if someone linked to it was calling for you but I changed it so there were three …settings. It would tickle for a second when someone sent a message. It got warm when we had a meeting and the location, date and time would appear under the name"

"Invisible to everyone else, mind you- didn't want other people to see it by accident." Ron cut in "They actually all invisible unless- like we did- show you willingly. Tricky bit of magic."

** "**Thank you Ronald" Hermione flushed lightly "Anyways, tickle for a message, warm for a meeting and ice cold for an attack, with the location, whether it was a evacuation, a search and rescue or a battle and number of Death Eaters, again invisible under the name. Only Harry, Ron and I can call a meeting but anyone can send a message or an alert when there's an attack. Just hold your finger on it and think of the information."

"Was that all really necessary?" asked shocked. Harry sighed as he stretched in his chair

"Luckily, the attack alert wasn't used all that often. Twice in the summer after 5th year-"

"Those were just three-person deatheater teams on muggleborns and their families" George reassured his mother

"Once during Christmas in 6th year on Terry Brown's family. He noticed the wards going down and called for an evac. We got them out just as the Death Eaters got in."

"Convenient really." Fred laughed

"And a few times in the summer after 6th year. We only had one real battle when they tried to attack Longbottom Manor, and it still wasn't more then 20 minutes. They thought that Neville wasn't going to be home but they still sent 15 recruit death eaters and Mulciber. We went in, dealt with it and left before they could finish with the first layer of wards."

"Mulciber went missing around that time. The Order assumed he was doing work behind the scenes." Bill mentioned, surprised. Harry, Ron and Hermione all shrugged.

"I think it was one of the twins Demon-in-a-box that got him." spluttered and turned on the twins. They glanced at each other and chorused

"We accidentally fed that one after midnight." stopped short and blinked, nonplussed by the remark. Harry laughed and continued before she could get back on track Harry continued

"There were a few alerts this year, that we dealt with pretty quickly. We used the message to stay in touch, so the DA knew we were alive. They kept it within the group though, it was to dangerous to go spouting information like that in Hogwarts." Everyone nodded in remembrance before continuing. Fleur piped up with questions about the actual lessons, which Hermione was happy to talk about. Harry, Ron and Hermione gestured widely as they discussed the wide range of spells and tactics they had taught in DA. Everyone relaxed as they soaked up the warmth of the room and sipped on the mead a house elf had brought in for them. To the Weasley surprise, Hermione made no mention of slavery. When asked she simply shrugged and said

"Dobby taught me some things."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

AN: UPDATE! YAY! I'm not a huge fan of this one, since I'm basically done this story (one more chapter) and I'm running out of ideas. Also, I have no inspiration since I just had a (awesome) idea for a new story and it won't leave my brain. But you meet Harry's girlfriend! And the Quidditch team and nothing else exciting... sorry :/ Also Maras are Slavic spirits of confusion.

Thanks to Lone-Angel-1992, Avid Reader 0907, potterandplumfan, Green Nite, ashtree22, DarthGranola (again), penguin333, KinnatSeanach, anglexwithxwings, .x, Silberbullet, taya09, ReginaSomniiTerra, mysterygirl1220, Girloveshugs, the reading girl, IvytheGreat, KingslyKnight, Nicole1314 and MrsPotter13 for all your love. You make me happy.

potterandplumfan- Thank you! Luna's one of my favorites too.

Penny is wise- YOU AGAIN! Am I allowed to have favorites? I like to think that the DA would band together and do something, after all Harry was leading them and he kind of inspires loyalty and bravery. He's teaching them how to defend themselves and others, so in my story they took it (much) farther! Thanks for the review!

DarthGranola- Thanks :) I updated!

anglexwithxwings- Thank you!

Girloveshugs and Guest- I updated! Yay!

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family were sitting comfortably in the Room of Requirement talking lazily about Fred and George's shop when a quiet alarm came out of Charlie's pocket. Everyone stopped to look at him as her pulled out his wand and cast a quick Tempus

"The kiddies should be arriving now. We should go out and help with the clean up." Everyone nodded and stood, chuckling when Harry used Hermione's shoulder to pull himself up, almost knocking her down in the process.

"Harry!" Hermione huffed indignantly but was promptly ignored by Harry as he led the way out of the room. Bill Weasley watched in awe as the ornate door faded back into the stone walls.

"That is so cool." Fleur laughed at him lightly, snuggling into his side.

"We did not 'ave one of those at Beauxbatons." One of the twins turned and walked back to back with his twin as he spoke

"Nah, the founders made it. It was a joint project between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw when they heard Slytherin had made his own private chamber."

The twins spun around leaving the other to speak

"There's no way to replicate it, that type of magic has been lost. But it will always be here so someone might figure it out." They spun again

"It'll probably be Hermione if anyone since-" they were cut off as Hermione sent a tripping jinx at their feet, causing one to land face first on the floor with the other on his back. They jumped up quickly and shook it off, sending twin mock glares at Hermione who ignored them easily. They continued down the hallways noticing the smaller children who looked suitably stoic at the sight of their school.

"Brave little kiddies aren't they." George muttered glancing at a fifth year Ravenclaw who was directing a group of Hufflepuffs repairing a section of wall. They were all ignoring the splatters of blood on the floor, one even stepping on it like it wasn't there.

"They had to be" Ron shrugged, vanishing the blood "Neville told us what was going on here. It wasn't fun."

"Nobody learned anything." Hermione said sadly

"Not completely true." Harry cut in "Neville said the DA kept grabbing the kids who were in danger, -the most danger-, when they were hiding the room and the sixth and seventh years would teach what they could. And I left my lesson plans with Neville so they did learn Defence at least."

"Everyone is going to have to retake the year." Hermione reminded him but Harry shrugged

"All the muggleborns from this year will too. There will just be a lot of kids here next year." Hermione sighed but didn't argue the point

"Will you three be returning?" asked. The trio exchanged significant looks before Ron answered

"Mum, we would but really… we kind of know everything we need to." He held up a hand when started protesting "No, really Mum! Harry is some kind of language prodigy plus he could easily teach defence to Aurors. Hermione would pass all of her N.E.W.T's with O's, easily. And I've learned everything I need to know. I'm actually pretty good in Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, and Harry taught me Defence so I would pass those easily. School would just be pointless after everything we've done." Mrs. Weasley looked put out but relented. Percy looked like he wanted to protest as well but Harry cut him off

"And its not like any of us are going to work in the ministry, unless its Hermione revamping the justice system." Charlie looked curious

"What are you going to do?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who nodded simultaneously

"We aren't completely sure yet, but most likely we're going treasure hunting." She laughed at the gob smacked looks directed at her "I know it sound ridiculous but really none of us are happy unless we're doing something. We'll take a year or so to relax then we'll find some ridiculous rumour about Atlantis or Camelot and off we'll go. I'll research, Harry will do some insane feat of magic, Ron will tame any vicious animals trying to kill us." and Percy spluttered but Bill looked starry eyed

"Could I go with you! Please!" Harry laughed but nodded, causing Bill to laugh delightedly and spin Fleur around.

"Why are you so excited?" asked

"If it's anything like the stuff they do at school, it will be dangerous but amazing." Bill answered lowering Fleur back to the floor. thought about it and shrugged

"That's true."

They walked into the Great Hall, once again ignoring the awed stares, looking for McGonagall who was running the clean up operation. Spotting her at the Head Table, Harry jogged up to her, leaving the Weasley's and Hermione together near the front doors. They watched, amused as Harry stopped as a small girl dressed in cast off robes leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, babbling excitedly. and Fleur cooed as Harry pulled back, grinning at the girl and kissed the top of her head as he put her back down beside her Ravenclaw brother. He ruffled her hair as he jogged off leaving an overjoyed child and an amused brother behind. Hermione laughed

"He's really good with kids. The younger years all adored him, went to him even though he wasn't a prefect. It was kind of annoying actually."

Ron chuckled along the everyone else, watching as Harry was waylaid by Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Oliver only had a second to hug Harry before the chasers shoved him out of the way and tackled Harry. They could hear Harry's laugh from across the hall as Harry swept them up in a bone crushing hug. cooed again and Fred looked at her incredulously

"Mum are you going to keep doing that?"

"But look at them!" She gestured at the group. Katie was still hanging off Harry's neck and Oliver and the other two were talking happily to them. Harry seemed utterly unconcerned by the dark haired girl dangling from his neck as he listened to the conversation in front of him, commenting every so often.

"Mum, the Quidditch team is like family." George laughed "We thought you'd be used to it. We invite all of them over every year in the summer once Harry gets to the Burrow." Fred and George ran over to the group and stopped in front of them. Angelina and Alicia turned around and started to run at them. They stopped for a moment, making sure they were going to the right twin then continued, kissing them sloppily then pulling them into the group. Katie finally let go of Harry to hug the twins then standing between Harry and Oliver. gaped and went to rush over to them when grabbed her hand and pulled her back

"Molly, you can berate them for not telling you later." He turned to Charlie " Was your team like that?" Charlie shrugged

"We weren't that close since we kept switching players each year. We never really had a chance to get close." Ron cut in

"Harry spent a lot of time with the team, especially since it was just them for three years. Even in fourth year, once Oliver got over quidditch being cancelled they helped with his training."

"They really are like family. Harry and Katie were the closest since they were the youngest but they would all hang out for hours after practices." Harry eventually extracted himself from the team and finally made his way to Professor McGonagall. He talked to her for a moment before nodding and jogging back to the remaining Weasleys, waving at the small girl as he ran by.

"McGonagall wants you and the team to help with the outer walls. Bill, you and I are supposed to help Flitwick with the wards " The Weasleys nodded and Harry turned around and whistled loudly, catching the attention of his team. He waved them over and explained the same thing to them. They walked out of the great hall in a large group and wandered out into the grounds, ranting at Fred, George and their respective girlfriends about not telling her. Harry glanced around looking for Flitwick

"He must not be done in the Ravenclaw common room yet." He said shaded his eyes against the sun. Fleur looked over at him in surprise

"'Arry, where are your …lunettes?" Bill whispered in her ear " Ah, oui, your glasses."

"I found a potion in one of the books we … borrowed from the Headmasters office. It was too dangerous for Harry to be running around half blind if he lost them." Hermione piped up from under Ron's arm.

"You didn't notice before?" Harry asked curiously. Fleur flushed.

"We were a little distracted" Bill chuckled " You just appeared on the beach with a dead house elf-" Harry flinched a bit as Hermione patted his arm sadly " After sending two kids, Ollivander and a goblin to us. We weren't really looking for little details." Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alicia looked confused but shrugged it off.

"We're going to go do this section okay?" Oliver waved at the crumbling wall near them. "You can do the section near the astronomy tower." Everyone nodded as their group split into two, the twins staying with their family. Harry and Bill stayed with the Weasley as they got to their section and helped with the wall.

"We can't start on the wards until Flitwick gets here." Harry shrugged when he was sent questioning looks "Might as well do something."

They were just finishing up their section of wall when Flitwick came out of the front doors.

"Mate." Ron shouted over to Harry who was levitating a large chunk of stone so Hermione could seamlessly reattach it. He waited until Hermione finished then spun around, grinning blindingly. The rest of the Weasleys stopped their work and turned to watch as Harry raced towards Flitwick and was met halfway by a blur a blond hair. He laughed freely as Luna wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed all over his face, her hand wound tightly in his hair.

"Luna?" The twins jaws dropped. Ron and Hermione snickered at their looks of shock before turning to the rest of the family. looked mildly surprised, Percy confused, Charlie was unconcerned and Bill and Fleur were shocked

"But they were both at our house! How did we not notice!" Bill hissed still staring at the couple as Harry slid one arm under Luna so she wouldn't fall and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Bill, they hid it all sixth year. We didn't even notice until February. They just waited until you were asleep and went out to the beach." She glanced over at and held back a laugh. She looked absolutely delighted and slightly teary eyed as Harry tried to put Luna down and she refused to let go

"Mum really?" Ron groaned, following Hermione's gaze "Why are you crying?" sniffled, still beaming at the oblivious couple

"He looks so happy! I was so worried he was dating some fame hungry trollop" The Weasleys mouths dropped simultaneously at her language "Who was only dating him for his money. But he's not! He's dating Luna who is just lovely and they're both happy and-" she stopped and sighed contentedly. Everyone glanced back at Harry and Luna and had to admit it was rather adorable. Harry had sat down in the middle of the grounds with his arms wrapped Luna with their faces close together as she chattered about something or another. He would kiss her every so often but seemed happy enough to sit and listen to her talk. Even Professor Flitwick was grinning cheerfully at the couple. Eventually they looked up and noticed everyone watching them. Harry flushed lightly but Luna said something that made him laugh as he stood the pulled her up, not letting go of her hand. They stopped to speak with Professor Flitwick then walked to the waiting Weasleys as Flitwick walked to the front gates.

"Do you think they ran into some Maras?" Luna asked when Fred and George kept staring at them in shock. Harry glanced at them, deliberating

"No, love. I think they weren't expecting you." Luna pouted and Harry laughed, kissing the side of her mouth. Ron laughed and hugged Luna lightly, though she refused to let go of Harry's hand. Hermione hugged both of them together making Luna beam and Harry laugh again. He turned to Bill

"Professor Flitwick wants us over with him now if your ready?" Bill nodded. Harry kissed Luna again and let go of her hand

"I'm going to talk to Flitwick. You can meet me over there if you want?"

"That would be lovely Harry." she said distractedly, examining the air around the twins. Harry jogged over to Flitwick with Bill, leaving the Weasleys staring at Luna who blinked at them.

"Did you really sneak out onto the beach at Bills?" Fred burst out. Luna blinked at them again, her wand tucked behind her ear. She nodded.

"What did you two do?" George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"We had 'you're probably going to die' sex." Luna said bluntly, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Ron, Charlie, Fleur and Hermione collapsed laughed while refused to acknowledge her comment and and Percy steadfastly pretended nothing had happened. Fred and Georges mouths dropped again as Luna spun on her heel and jogged back over to Harry, squeezing under his arm. She whispered something in his ear and he glanced back and chuckled, kissing the top of her head and continued talking to Flitwick.


End file.
